Wild Kratts: Power of Nature - Episode 8 - Tickets for Six
by Taismo-89
Summary: As an early birthday present, Mother Nature gives Mina two tickets for the Magical Mystery Gala, where she plans to set her daughter's birthday. After Luna tells the team about the time she was at the previous Gala with Mina's sister and the previous Nature Guardians, the crew start fighting for the ticket. Collab with WKSF1.


**Any similarities with MLP's "Ticket Master"? Maybe, but like i said in WK: PoN's first fanfic, MLP is awesome, and it was one of my main inspirations for this fanfic series. So don't get surprised if they face anything similar to MLP. (don't hate me, please...)**

**Now to the story!**

* * *

In the Tortuga HQ, that was in the city this time, Bite-Size, Mina and Luna were helping Jimmy Z to organize his controller collection.

"Gosh… how many controllers do you have, Jimmy?" Mina asked.

"Um…I lost count." Jimmy replied."All i know is that all of them were made by uncle Harry. I miss you, uncle. Ahem…he always made one for me, every year, on my birthday, and the X-2000 is the last one he made."

"Wow…" Luna said. "It is a huge collection."

"Yeah…" Jimmy said with a sigh.

Mina's stomach suddenly began to rumble… as did Jimmy's.

"I think it's time for us to have some lunch." Mina said.

Suddenly, a portal opened and a letter hit Luna's head.

"Ouch!" She rubber her head with her wings, then she looked at the letter. "Oh! A Letter from Mother Nature."

At that moment, the Wild Kratts entered the place, returning from the grocery store.

"Wow. We just got back and there's another mission for us." Chris said.

"Hmm…let's see…" Bite-Size opened the letter. "My dear Wilhelmina, you must know that your birthday is coming. But since you're now growing up as a human, you're about to turn 8 years old."

Martin smacked his forehead.

"Mother Nature's right! According to what Luna said once, your birthday is in like, three months!"

"Hmmm…so i'm sending you, as an early birthday present, two tickets for the Magical Mystery Gala." Bite-Size finished reading and grabbed the two tickets with his mouth.

"OOOH! The Magical Mystery Gala!" Luna and Mina said, excitedly.

"Huh?" The Wild Kratts looked at each other, confused.

"It's a long story…" Luna said.

* * *

"And that's all you gotta know about it." Luna said. The Wild Kratts were impressed with the tale.

"Oh, we forgot about the groceries. We have to put everything on its right place." Aviva remebered. The Wild Kratts stood up and left Jimmy, Mina, Luna and Bite-Size alone in the room.

"But wait…you have TWO tickets, Mina." Jimmy pointed out.

"Yeah…guess I need to bring someone…" Mina thought out loud.

"According to Luna, sometimes, there were people selling food and other things there." Jimmy said. "Going there, maybe…

_I could sell some of my famous treats. Chocolate Brownies, Chocolate Zucchini Bread, Chiparoos… I'm sure everyone in the Gala would love them._

_My grandma would surely want this: that everyone could try her delicious recipes._"

"Well, Jimmy. You wanna go?" Mina asked.

"Would I!?" Jimmy replied enthusiastically.

Mina laughed. "Okay then…the ticket is-"

"One extra ticket?!" Chris popped his head in.

"Bro!? I thought you were putting away the groceries?"

"Oh uh well…we finished."

"Hey Chris! Where do the pickles go again?" Martin called from the main room.

Chris blushed. "Opps…eh-heh."

"Were you spying on us?"

"No I was just uh…well I heard you said something about having an extra ticket?"

"Uh…yeah…"

"Well, according to Luna's story…

_every time there's a Magical Mystery Gala…the Creature Adventurer Club members reunite there to tell about their amazing adventures. Adventurers from all times…Nick Baker, Bear Grylls, even Jean-Michel Cousteau, Jacques's son!_

_This might be my chance of showing them all my skills. Who knows? Maybe they'll ask me to join their club!*squee*_"

"Oh well, in that case…uh…" Mina started.

"Now wait a minute!" Jimmy interrupted, walking up to Chris. "That ticket is mine! I called it first!" He said, poking Chris in the chest.

"Oh yeah, and what do YOU plan on doing at it, huh?"

"I'm selling treats there, if you wanna know. Everyone there will love them!"

"Jimmy! This could be my one chance to become a creature SOMEONE, and you're throwing the ticket away on treats?!"

"Hey, hey, calm down, guys." Bite-Size tried to make them stop fighting.

"Yeah, these are my tickets. I can give to anyone i want. Let's see…whoever has the best reason to go should get the ticket, don't you think?" Mina said.

"I can show off my catering skills." Jimmy said.

"I could meet Jean-Michel Cousteau!" Chris pointed out.

"I could make Grandma's recipes famous!"

"I could BECOME famous!"

"Oh my, those were all pretty good reasons, aren't they? *stomach rumbles* Listen, i'm starving. I don't know about you, but I can't make important decisions on an empty stomach. I'm gonna eat something, then i'll talk you ya, okay?" Mina said.

"Fine." Jimmy and Chris said, not looking at each other.

Luna flied after Mina. "I think i may had told soo much…"

* * *

Mina walked into the Tortuga, preparing to make a sandwich from the new groceries.

"Nothing like a vegan thing for me."

She turned around and bumped into her big brother in blue. The two tickets blocked his view.

"Yikes! Who turned out the lights?! Who turned out the lights?!"

He tugged the what was causing it to be so dark off his face and realized what they were.

"O my gosh! You had an extra ticket?! You didn't tell me you had an extra ticket!"

_Luna said this party reunites all kinds of people. Allkinds of people must mean all kinds of fun!_

_New friends, new adventures, new everything!_

I can't believe you're actually wanting me to go."

"Uh…Martin, actually…"

"Not so fast bro!"

Mina looked behind her.

"Chris! Were you following me again?!"

"No, I was following Jimmy over there so he wouldn't try any funny business at getting the ticket first!"

"*gasp* An extra ticket?" Koki saw the tickets on Mina's hand.

"Yeah, and she was giving it to me."

"No, she wasn't!"

"Don't tell me you…"

"Of course i wanna go.

_Luna said that once the previous Nature Guardians were at the Gala, she helped one of them to find his family, that he haven't saw in years._

_Maybe she'll be able to help me find my big brother again. We lost contact after i moved to live with my aunt. I don't remember much pof him…all i remember is that his name was Joey, and that he taught me lots of things i know._

Mina, i had to see my brother again. How could you?"

"Um…i haven't decided yet."

"You haven't?" Martin and Koki asked.

"No….and….*stomach rumble* I can't think if I'm hungry! So can you please…let me eat first?"

"Um…Mina, i just noticed you have an extra ticket for the gala."

"Oh, please, not you too, Aviva."

"I would love to go there.

_According to Luna, in Mother Nature's Mystic Garden, there are a huge number of critters and birds! And i love birds! This would inspire me a lot for new creature Power Suits…and maybe it would help me upgrading my dancing skills."_

"No way, Aviva! She's giving the ticket to me!" Koki said.

The team soon started arguing, and Mina got scared about that. Bite-Size hid behind Luna.

Finally Mina couldn't take it anymore.  
"…STOP IIIIIIIT!" She shouted.  
Everyone froze in their tracks.

"And i was like, "We're going now, we don't need the first aid kit, and then…" Martin was saying, until he noticed they all stopped talking. "Oh…"

"These are MY tickets. This is MY decision! And I can't think with all the yelling and arguing and especially on an empty stomach! So, could you please let me think about this!?"

Mina left the Tortuga floating, being followed by Bite-Size and Luna, while everyone turned their back, mumbling.

* * *

Mina was sitting under a tree at the park, close to a pond, not knowing what to do.

"*sighs* Guys, what am I gonna do? All of my new family members have really good reasons to go to the gala. Chris, or Jimmy? Martin or Aviva, Koki… Oh, who should go with me?"

Mina heard her stomach rumble again.

"Ugh! Maybe I should eat first before making any decisions.

"I think I saw a hot dog stand not far from here." Luna replied.

"Uh…Luna? I'm a vegan, remember? I don't eat meat. But if they have salad, i'll go there."

"You girls can go ahead. I think i'm gonna chase some mosquitoes i saw in the trees. Ciao!" Bite-Size said, flying toward the trees.

Mina giggled. "See ya!" She called as she walked over to the stand.

"Thank you, mister."

"You're welcome, sweetheart. But better not eat in the rain."

"But it's not…"

Mina looked around and saw it wasn't raining where she was. But around her…everyone had left because of the rain. She looked up and saw clouds.

"Hey, little cute-adorable sister!" Martin said, from the clouds. "Being Water Guardian has its beneficts."

"Martin, what are you doing?" Mina asked in a tested voice.  
"What? I'm just keeping my little sister out of rain. I saw you were about to get rained on so I jumped up here and popped a hole for ya."  
"…You're not trying to get the ticket by doing unnecessary favors that you normally wouldn't do, are you!?" Mina asked with a slight growl.

"Who? Moi? No, no, no…"

"Listen, Martin, i'm not comfortable accepting unwanted favors, and Mother Nature surely wouldn't like seeing a Nature Guardian using its powers so selfishly, so I'd appreciate it if you close up that rain cloud right now."

"Um…okay."

Martin zipped it up, but he didn't give Mina warning, and soon the rain began to soak her head to toe…not to mention her salad.

"Hey, Mina, you don't wanna get a cold, do ya?" Koki approached her with an umbrella.

* * *

"Thanks, Koki." Mina said, once they returned to the Tortuga.

"No problem, sweetie. Where's Bite-Size?"

"I'm here, i'm here!" Bite-Size entered the Tortuga quickly, shivering. "Sorry. You know how i feel about rain and thunders."

"I sure do, fella. Wow, Mina, you're soaked. But don't you worry, i have the perfect thing for you."

Koki entered the Garage and brought lots of different fabrics.

After a short while, Koki finished making a new dress for her.

"Look at you now, sis. You look fabulous!"

"Yeah, thanks Koki." Mina thanked.

"I bet at that Gala, you'll be the prettiest nymph at the party. Everyone will want a piece of you." Koki said happily.

"Uh?" Mina looked at her.

"Oops."

"Koki, You're buttering me up so I give you the extra ticket. Well it's not gonna work. You're going to have to wait for my decision just like everyone else. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've been trying all day just to get some lunch."

"Lunch, eh? No worries, little sister! The best chef in the Tortuga is at your service." Jimmy Z appeared and grabbed her by the hand.

"Jimmy!" Mina huffed, but it was no use.

"What the…"

"I got everything perfect for a vegan: tofu sandwich, broccoli guacamole, even vegan meatballs! Whatcha say, little sis?"

"No, no, NO! *grunts* I don't know who I'm giving the ticket to, and all these favors aren't making it any easier to decide. In fact, I'm less sure now than I was this morning."

"So…it's a maybe?"

Mina huffed and turned around to leave. She went outside.

"Wow…it sure was a short rain…" She observed.

Bite-Size flied out of the HQ. "Phew."

Mina turned around to see Aviva organizing all of her Creature Adventurer gear that her brothers gave her.

"Oh, not even you, Aviva."

"Oh, hey Mina. I saw that a lot of the gear was a little messy, so I decided to clean up a bit."

"Yeah…thanks, but…you're not doing this because of the ticket, are you?"

"Oh, no. Of course not. I'm just doing this because you're my cute little sister. I would have done this for any member of the team."

"Really? So why you haven't organized my brothers' things?"

"Um…_bien…_"

"*sighs* Thanks a lot, Aviva, but I'm not accepting any extra favors until I've made my final decision, so I'm going to have to ask you to leave me alone to think."

"Okay, sure…" Aviva said sadly, as she turned around to leave.

"*sigh* I hate getting this mad…but it's soo complicated…"

Mina saw some Wild Kratts Kids playing soccer with Chris.

"Hey, Mina! Wanna join us?"

"Um…okay, i guess."

* * *

"Thanks for letting me play, Chris. I needed something to keep my mind off all the favors." Mina said as she ran up to him as he kicked the ball.

"Come again?" Chris asked.

"Everyone's been doing me extra favors today just to get that extra ticket!" Mina complained.

"Really? Gosh…"

"What is she talking about?" Katie asked.

"Oh, it's just a ticket for a very cool gala where all creature adventurers will reunite!" Chris said.

"Really?!"

"What's going on?" Gavin asked.

"Chris here is going to meet all the great creature adventurers at this gala!" Katie replied.

"Really?!"

"What was that?" Ronan and Aiden asked running up.

"Uh-oh." Mina said, floating away from there. Chris observed her running away, with the kids running after her.

"Something tells me that it didn't work as i planned…" He said.

*montage: Mina runs aways and try to escape the kids and the other Wild Kratts, disguising herself and hiding in lots of places, being followed by Luna and Bite-Size. Music: Don't Bother Me - The Beatles*

Mina ran into her room and shut the door….only to find everyone in her room. (not Chris though, because he was trying to calm the Wild Kratts Kids down).

She saw everyone staring at her, and yelled desperately and angrily. She grabbed one of the tickets and ripped him in front of them.

"I'M NOT GOING, OKAY!? GO AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" She left the room, crying. Chris entered the room, after hearing Mina's angry shout. The Wild Kratts looked at the ripped ticket…and felt their hearts heavy as rocks.

* * *

Mina embraced her knees, silently sobbing on a tree branch. She felt terrible…not only for not being able to choose between their sisters and brothers, but for chosing the hard way to escape from that situation.

Suddenly, she felt a rustling on the trunk that made her look up, and felt a hand on her shoulder…Chris's hand.

"Hey…are you okay?" He asked uneasily.

"No! I can't decide, I just can't decide. It's important to all of you and I just can't stand to disappoint any of you, and giving me gifts and doing me favors won't make any difference, because you're all family and I wanna make you all happy and I can't, I just can't! So i rather not go to the…"

Her speech and tears were stopped when Chris showed her the ticket. The other Wild Kratts climbed up the tree.

"You HAVE to go to the Gala. It's your party…not ours. And we're very sorry." Aviva said.

"It was really stupid from our side acting that way." Koki said.

"We all got so excited about going to the gala that we couldn't see how un-excited we were making you." Martin said.

"Sorry, little sister." They all said. Mina smiled and wiped her tears.

"I'm sorry too. I wish i had a better idea than doing that…"

"But you were very upset at us, and we don't blame you." Chris said.

Mina smiled. Then, she looked at the ticket.

Mina suddenly gave a determined smile.

"I don't want it."

"HUH!?" Everyone shouted, surprised.

"If my family and brothers can't go to the gala, then I don't want to go either. Not only is it not fair, but it would just be plain selfish of me to do so. If we're gonna celebrate my birthday…i prefer celebrating with my family."

They all got reunited in a group hug. A portal opened and Mother Nature appeared in fron of them all.

"Mother Nature?" Luna said. "I was just going to tell Mina to write a letter to you."

"That is no need of this, Luna. Not this time." She said, with a serene voice. "Mina, don't you think you and your chosen friend should start getting ready for the gala?" She asked. "Preparing your suits for the great day, or something like this?"

"Um…" Mina showed her the ripped ticket. "Mom…i made a bad decision. But i also learned something: I've learned that one of the joys of having a family is sharing your blessings, but when there's not enough blessings to go around, having more than your friends can make you feel pretty awful. So, though I appreciate the invitation, i'm afraid i won't be able to go to the Gala, for my 8th birthday."

Surprisingly, Mother Nature smiled. "Oh, Wilhelmina…why haven't you said before?" She placed her hand on Mina's hand, and turned the ripped pieces of the ticket…into six tickets!

The team gasped.

"Now we can all go!" Martin said happily.

They all celebrated. Suddenly, Mina's belly rumbled.

"Oops." Mina said, blushing.

"Don't worry, _querida_. We'll pay you dinner." Aviva said.

"It's the least we could do." Chris said. Mother Nature smiled and looked at Luna and Bite-Size.

"You **knew** she would prefer not going, right?" Luna said.

"Like they said once, Nature always finds a way to teach you a lesson." She said, chuckling, while observing they all go for dinner.


End file.
